Stilhetto's And Broken Bottles
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Alice finds Jacob depressed and drinking after Bella and Edward's one year anniversary. JacobAlice. OneShot.


_This is a bit alternative. I don't know where you would want to place it along the Twilight storyline, but this is obviously without any Renesme. Hope you guys like it!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters._

Jacob Black's abscence from the happy event was noted. There was saddness etched in the outlines of Bella Swan-Edwards face as she sat at the head of the table beside her husband of a year. Edward didn't need to be able to read her mind to know what was making her upset. Bella's father had been a bit puzzled by it all, but he was involved in a lengthy conversation with Carlyle Cullen, and wasn't paying too much attention to anything else. Esme and Rosalie Cullen were laughing about something, and Jasper and Emmett Cullen were watching sports on TV, their brows furrowed in concentration, both grunting a little as players made moves that they didn't agree with, which was almost every second. That left Alice, who was the one who had gone to such length to organize this get together. It was a celebration of Edward and Bella's one year anniversary, and also, unbeknownst to Charlie Swan, celebration of Bella's one year of being a vampire. Alice sat opposite Carlyle and Charlie, watching them both, acting as though she was listening, but really she wasn't.

Why was she disappointed that Jacob hadn't come? She didn't understand. Yes, she had wanted this night to be perfect for Bella and Edward, and to make things right for Bella, she had had to invite Jacob. He had mumbled that he might come, but nothing definite. But she had honestly thought that he would. Bella was his bestfriend, afterall, and despite the whole vampire and marriage thing, they had seemed to still be strong friends. Alice sighed under her breath, but obviously not enough to escape the hearing of Edward, who looked over at her. She quickly covered her thoughts, wonderng what score of the game that the boys were watching was, and smiled at her brother. Edward smiled back easily, relieved that she was okay, and went back to talking to Bella. She had loosened up a little bit, getting over the abscence of her bestfriend, and was talking to her husband. Alice knew what was happening for the rest of the night. If everything ran it's course the way she could see it going now, the night would run smoothly, drinks and talking and laughter, but Bella would still be slightly upset. She could see her now, the sadness in the back of her eyes, wondering why Jacob wasn't there. She was going to talk to Jacob, Alice decided determindly. She was going to demand he apologize to Bella. That's what she'd do. Alice got up and walked over to her mother and sister, happy with her decision.

* * *

Charlie left around eleven, and everyone went their seperate ways, Edward and Bella whispering things in each other's ears, and their eyes looking bright, acting as though they were still newlyweds. Things had been different between Jasper and Alice lately, they had been distant from each other, still friendly, but not completely at ease. Jasper had taken to watching TV most of the night, and Alice ran. Tonight, she didn't even bother to change. Bella had left her cell-phone on the table downstairs, and she picked it up, finding Jacob's number and texting it, asking where he was. She tapped her carefully manicured nails impatiently as she waited for a reply. After a few minutes, one came.

Narrow's Pub.

Alice put the cell-phone down, and left. She didn't seem to realize she was still wearing black skinny jeans, a tight, purple shirt and her strappy, black stilhetto's which did wonders for her legs. She was at the pub in minutes. The guard did a double take, and asked for ID. She raised an eyebrow, and he shrugged, backing away after getting an eyeful of cleavage. Alice sighed. Humans were so disgusting at times. She walked in, and curled up her nose at the stench coming from the inside of the pub. It smelt of booze, and sweat, and frying oil...And dog. Her nose twitched slightly, and she spotted Jacob hunched over at the end of the bar, by himself, cradling a glass of something in his hand. She made her way over, glaring at the men her dared to give her leery smiles. Jacob didn't even look up as she slid into the stool next to him. She could smell alcohol on him.

"Are you drunk?" Alice asked bluntly. Jacob looked at her, and she couldn't help but notice how hot he was. She had been thinking that alot lately, she couldn't help it. He was gorgeous, and his body was just as great. Too bad he smelt terrible. But there was something in his eyes tonight that was different from usual. The pupils were dilated, and they were bright, but the expression was dull. "How much have you had?"

"Like, twenty," Jacob replied, throwing back the rest of his drink. He signalled at the barman who hesitantly brought another drink over, this time in a bottle. Jacob laughed slightly. "Do you know how hard it is to get drunk?" He shook his head ruefully. "I've had more to drink than that guy," he pointed over at a man by the pool table, who was laughing and stumbling around. "And yet he looks like he's having more fun than me." He shrugged. Alice decided she would get 'The Talk' over with later. Right now, something was obviously wrong. Jacob frowned as she sat down next to him. "Wait, why are you here? How'd you know I was here?" Alice shrugged.

"I text you off Bella's phone," she admitted. Jacob was puzzled still, and she couldn't blame him. They had hated each other from day one, and yet, she had gone out of her way to see him. "I want to know why you weren't there tonight." He rolled his eyes and unscrewed the cap of his bottle. "Tell me, Jacob. Bella was looking forward to you there, she was crushed when you weren't. I want to know why you weren't." Jacob was already halfway through his bottle and Alice felt the anger bubbling inside of her. "If you don't talk to me, I'm gonna-"

"You're gonna what?" Jacob asked, looking at her again, a sarcastic half-smile on his face. "I don't think you can beat me up, because we're about evenly matched."

"You're half drunk," Alice pointed out.

"So? You attack me, theres gonna be problems between our families, and you know that's not what you want," he replied. Alice bit her tongue, he did have a point there. "And all over a stupid little get together."

"It's wasn't stupid," Alice shot back.

"Ooh, did I hurt the vampire's feelings?" Jacob mocked. Alice glared at him, and he laughed. He raised the bottle back to her lips and she smacked it out of his hands. It fell to the bar, and shattered from the force of her slap. Jacob glared back at her, and the barman looked over uncertainly. "Okay, look, you want to know why I didn't come?" He sighed.

"I wouldn't be here for any other reason, would I?" She snapped.

"You could've just wanted to see my gorgeous face," he replied jokingly. Alice was glad she wasn't human, or her cheeks would have flushed. Instead, she just continued glaring at him. "Look, I loved Bella. I was there for her all those times that Edward wasn't-"

"He was trying to protect her," Alice interuppted. Jacob stopped and stared at her. "Okay, sorry, carry on."

"I was there for her all those times that Edward wasn't," he repeated. "I was her bestfriend. She told me everything. I knew deep down that I was always going to be second to Edward, but it didn't matter when he was gone. I was there to protect her. I thought, just maybe, she would love me back. And I know she does, I know she loves me like a brother, but that wasn't what I wanted. And now, she's a vampire, and I'm a werewolf. Every instinct inside me tells me she's the enemy, screams at me to get away from her. And she married him," he spat out. "Just to make everything more perfect." The barman brought another drink over at Jacob's gesture, and Alice didn't do anything to stop him. "And that's what tonight was all about, wasn't it? Celebrating Edward and Bella, and Bella's Change?" Alice nodded silently. "Why would I go to something that celebrates how I lost her?" With that, he downed the entire bottle and put it on the bench. Alice sighed.

"Look, drinking isn't the best way to get rid of your problems," she murmured. Jacob snorted, grabbing another drink and throwing it back.

"Two bottles to go," he called to the barman, who nodded and handed him his tab. Alice sighed and got up, Jacob also rising, although a little unsteadily. "Do you want anything?" He asked her.

"No," she answered. "I don't know how much it would take me to get drunk, but any amount of alcohol in my system dulls my senses, and I'm not putting myself at that risk, not with you the way you are." She didn't want to add that she felt as though she was going to fall over given any other factors. She was already teetering in her stilhetto's, her feet were killing her, and she felt as though she was going to have blisters all over her feet. Good thing they would be fine in the morning. Jacob grabbed his two drinks and followed Alice out of the bar. They walked along the empty street for a while. "Did you bring your car?" She asked. He nodded and pointed at it, several kilometres down the road. She didn't ask about the odd parking spot. Instead, she said, "Well, I'll take you home if you aren't fit to drive. The last thing we need is you to be driving drunk." Jacob rolled his eyes. He opened one bottle, using his teeth, and began throwing it back. She sighed and turned to him, pulling it away from his mouth and stopping in front of him.

This was not something she had predicted happening. Being alone with Jacob on a deserted road, the forest looming around them, and the only light coming from the moon above them. Good thing that they both had amazing eyesight. But she was barely inches from Jacob. She tried not to think about what was going to happen next. Jacob let out a laugh and stepped away from her.

"What, you acting like my mum now?" He asked, lifting the bottle to his lips again.

"No," she answered. "I'm acting like your friend." He hesitated at that. Alice took another step toward him and took the bottle from him, dropping it to the road, both of them listening as it shattered, and the contents leaked out onto the tarseal. Jacob bit his lower lip, and his breathing had quickened slightly. Alice could hear that his heartbeat had also increased.

"What's with the shoes?" He asked her, his voice breaking slightly in the middle. Alice let out a short laugh.

"Didn't even change before I came, after the get together," she replied. Jacob looked over her, his eyes lingering on her legs and breasts, and Alice felt herself heat up. His eyes reached her eyes again, and they looked different. Almost hungry.

"So I see," he nodded shortly. They stood like that for a long moment. Alice finally looked away from him. "So, are we parting here, or did you want me to accompany you home?" He asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea," she replied softly. He snorted and shook his head.

"Nothing to do with me is ever a good idea according to you blood suckers, is it?" Alice couldn't help but wince at the ugly term he referred to her and her family as, but didn't reply. Jacob sighed. "Sorry, just, came out," he muttered. Alice nodded. "Does Jasper know where you are?" He asked.

"We're not on the best of terms at the moment," she replied. He frowned, his eyes a question. "Oh, I don't know what it is. We just don't seem to be getting on very well right now." She shrugged. Jacob was still looking at her with those hungry eyes, and his heartbeat was still quick. A cheeky smile crossed her face. "Why, Mr Black, do you like me?" Jacob let out a short laugh.

"And why would you ask something like that, Cullen?" He asked.

"Well, you haven't told me to go away once, even though you've been regarding me in contempt the whole time," she began. "And now, you can't take your eyes away from me, especially several parts of my anatomy. Your heartbeat is quicker than normal, and you look as though you want to eat me up."

"Shouldn't I be more worried about you biting me, not the other way around?" He asked her. Alice bit her lower lip as she closed the space between them, and whispered in his ear, her breath floating down his neck, sending shivers down his spine.

"Only if you want me to."

"Maybe I'm not the one who needs to be answeing the questions," Jacob murmured. "Do you like me, Ms Cullen?" Alice smiled.

"Maybe," she replied. And then her lips were against his. His lips were firm and tasted lightly of alcohol. His hands trailed down her back and then firmly slid around her tiny waist, his thumbs massaging the base of her back through her thin shirt. As his tongue entered her mouth, a gasp came from the back of Alice's throat. His fiery hot tongue against her icy cold one initiated a moan from Jacob as he held her closer against him. Her body molded so well against his. Alice could feel his body hardening against hers.

The shoes were a hassle, she could barely stand up, Jacob's kisses and soft touch were making her melt on the spot. She kicked them off, and Jacob had to lower his head to keep his mouth against hers. His hands were underneath her shirt at this stage, and she couldn't help but let little gasps out as his fingers burned their way across her skin. She let her hands settle of his hemline and edge their way upwards, over his well toned stomach and his chest. His breath was hot against her neck as he nipped at the sensative skin there. Moans kept spilling from Alice's perfect lips, red and swollen from Jacob's kisses.

"Do you really think this is the best place to be doing this?" Alice managed to ask as his mouth left her neck and brushed her jawbone, shivers running through her. Jacob smiled at her devilishly. He picked her up, his mouth never leaving his, and he opened his truck door, both falling inside, pulling at each others clothes. "Not here, not on the main road," she whispered, her breath cold in his ear, yet giving him hot flushes all over. Jacob nodded, starting the car and pulling away from the curb, not paying much attention to the speed limit as they sped off down the road, in search of some private getaway.

The only proof that the vampire and the werewolf had been there was the stilhetto's and broken bottles.

_I was not going to get into any detail! It is only rated T!_

_Please review._


End file.
